Fifty shades of Grey - A different start
by The Mauritiuan Woman
Summary: I do not own the The Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters apart created by me. It is only a Fan fiction, pure fruits of my imagination. Please do critic or PM me i would love to know how to improve my writing even getting tips from you. I have given a different twist to the story. Anastasia Steel is a lesbian in it, will she fall for that hot billionaire ?


FAN-FICTION OF FIFTY SHADES OF GREY  
by THE WOMAN

Before the interview

Ana  
Ugh ! My coffee is already cold, i better drink it because I've got one more hour to finish my article for my blog or else i will doze off. I have not sleep well last night, i had my project to finish. I've been focusing at my laptop screen for too long. I looked around me and realized that the couple that were in front of me when i arrived at the cafe had already gone. The cafe has emptied since i arrived. I looked at my watch, it was half past two. Oh! Everyone got back to work after having lunch. Viva Le cafe is my favorite corner i Seattle to relax and write my articles. I am a pretty reserved person, i don't like human contact. I talk very little and this annoys my best friend, Kate who is a journalist student. Long wavy cherry blonde hair, pink cheeks, tall and well built she has everything to drive men of the world crazy. I always wonder how we got so close when we have so many different tastes! I love Indian and Chinese food where as she loves Italian and Mexican food. I prefer listening to Beethoven and she prefers jazz! The only common points we have is that we love writing ! I met her at my college we had to report on the basketball team. At that time i were a part time reporter for the college newspaper. At the start we were not getting along, we just needed to have a coffee together and we fell for each other ! Its been two years now since we are room mates. I can't imagine my life without her, she is the sister i never had.  
I was sitting on the terrace of the cafe, i love observing the outside world. Oh my phone is vibrating, it's a message from my last week 'date'. She is asking me if i want another date with her. I am a lesbian, i am attracted to girls only. I have a preference for red heads and gingers. Blonds and brunettes are not my 'thing' maybe because i am a brunette ! Yeah i am a pure brunette. My last week 'date' is a bi who is fed up with men and want to be a full time lesbian ! Yeah when i first heard of it i was like WTF ! She is too talkative and too blonde for me. She makes me thinks of some famous playboy models with her pouty mouth. She plays with her hair too much and use too much expressions. That 200% what turns me off about a girl. I met her on a dating site, Kate subscribed me to it, she is fed up seeing me single. Since i knew Kate,i'm single. All the girls i met thought Kate is my girlfriend! Yew i can't think me and Kate together! We are like sisters and thinking of her as my GF is incest to me ! Kate on the other side was in relationship with a guy and that b #ta*d cheated on her. Since then she said she doesn't want any relationship. Poor Kate !  
Well,i decided not to reply to Suzy, my ex date ! Lets get back to my article now. Oh, who is that man sitting far in a corner focusing on his laptop. He is seems to be very preoccupied. He was a business grey suit and matching he took his cup which was on the table and sip his drink. I could see there were some drop left on his lips, oh he licked the drop off his lips. This is super hot ! I wanted to read his expression but it was neutral. I think he is bother by something because he loosen his ties which was like a seem from James bond. Oh he was feeling hot that why he had loosen his tie. I've never saw such an attractive man in my life. Huh ? I'm admitting that this man is attractive? Oh yes he is ! I wonder who he is ? Maybe because I've never saw someone like him that i'm a lesbian ? No! I'M A LESBIAN BECAUSE I DON'T FIND MAN ATTRACTIVE ! Oh he looked at me, oh he cocked his head on his left and frowned at SHIT ! I was staring at him! How did i not notice ! i looked away immediately, i feel my cheeks going red. This is so embarrassing ! I have never looked at someone this way, not even a girl ! Hey wait, wait ! I'm a lesbian, i am attracted to girls only ! i lifted my head to check if he is still frowning at me, he was back to his laptop. The way the sun was shinning over his head made him look like an angel, maybe he is one ? Oh what is happening to me ? No i'm a lesbian, i must repeat that a thousands times in my head. I immediately forgot my article,i was preoccupied by him only. He looked at me again and this time he gazed at me. OH SHIT ! Not again, i was staring at him once again! I looked away feeling more embarrassed this time. I can't stay here anymore, i have to go! QUICKLY ! i was biting my lips so hard that i cutted my lower lips a bit. I kept $20 dollars on the table knowing that my bill is less than that. I am in a rush, Steve can keep the change as his tips! I went running to the door and collided with a table! My knees, Jesus Christ, it's hurting. I walked to the door and busted out like i was fleeing an explosion ! I was panting now, my heart is beating like crazy ! What an afternoon ! I took my cycle and went back to the apartment.

7PM at the apartment  
I was preparing dinner and Kate was at the dinning table typing on her laptop, her finger was racing on the keyboard. This is her peak of inspiration, she is like that when she is writing about a very interesting article.  
" FINISHED ! woop woop ! i'm famished now Ana.. " Kate was done with her writing, she walked in our small kitchen and grabbed an apple which were on the kitchen bar and she was eating it.  
" Jeez, Kate, you could have wash that apple ! Salem often walks on that bar! " Salem is our cat, i named him Salem because he is all black which makes me think of the wizard cat from the TV soap Sabrina. I loved that show when i was a kid ! I'm wondering where he is, i haven't seem him when i got home.  
" Ana, i hate it when you make that mummy act. By the way i had a tiny mini little favor to ask you.. " Hah,whenever Kate ask a tiny mini little favor, don't expect it is a tiny mini little one !  
" Go on , i'm listening .. " I turn off the stove as i have finish with my Paella.  
"Well,you remember i had told you that i got an appointment with Mr Grey ? " said Kate, putting her left elbow on the kitchen bar.  
" Mr Grey ? uh mm Oh yeah the one that you fought to get an interview with? " I remember Kate was 'harassing' a famous entrepreneur for an interview for the college's newspaper. Kate always get what she wants by any mean , no one can win over her.  
" YYYEEAAAHH ! It's him ! uh hmm the interview is tomorrow at 10am and my mom is not well since yesterday she asked me to come over and ... " said Kate with a worrying face. I remember she told me that her mother was ill. I really hope she gets well soon. I met her a few times, she is a really loving woman, just like Kate. They could easily be taken as twins.  
"... and you won't be able to interview that Mr. white and you are asking me if i can do it for you, right? " I had cut her off because i hate people beating around the bush.  
" Uhmm yyeess, by the way its not , Ana." She frowned at me and her radiant smile was back "Will you do it for your sweet best friend? " oh she is looking at with her best beaten dog look ! It always works with me..  
"Do i have a choice when you make that face ? " i said with a smile. She always get me to do whatever she wants. How does she do that ?  
" Ooh you will do it ! That's why i love you Ana Steele ! " She hugged me and kissed my cheeks. " i will write down the address and please be on time ! His secretary told me he is a very punctual and disciplined man". She grabbed a paper and wrote the address and hand it to me.  
" Yeah i will, don't worry i will be quick with my bicycle !"  
"Oohh no! Not the cycle because you will have to wear a dress, my black dress hihi and you can take my Mercedes as my brother gonna pick me up "  
I was going to protest for the car and dress when she placed her index on my lips to prevent me from talking.  
"Don't argue with me Miss Steele, i'm not gonna let you win this one easily ! ". JEEZ, she can be very authoritative at times.  
"OKAY ! I will and why do i have to wear a dress ? " The last time i had worn a dress was for my grandpa's death when i was twelve years. I am a tomboy, the only two things that are girlish with me are my hair and boobs. Thats all !  
"Because you are going to interview one of the most sexiest,richest and important man on earth! You are going to represent me Ana !" . Kate is really determined to make wear a dress.  
" AARRGGHH okay i will wear a 'dress' " I smirked at the idea of me wearing a dress !  
" Thats my girl ! Now lets eat i'm famished ! " said Kate who is rubbing her stomach. She loves eating Paella.  
i don't why but i have a feeling accepting her request to wear dress will make me regret.

In the morning

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sigh. I am not me ! I must admit that i look nice with make up and dress but i'm not comfortable with it. Hah to add the cherry on the cake, Kate made me wear heels ! They not very high but even a 2 inch heel scares me. I have wear them only twice in my life. I wish myself good luck.

"OOOh you look gorgeous Ana! You should wear dress more often !" said Kate excitedly. She is acting like a little girl who just received her gift for Christmas.  
"Yuck ! I swear, i will never let you convince me to wear a dress in the future! But that gloss taste very good !" said i while looking at my reflection in the mirror. Jeez i look so pale ! I must really get a nice tan this summer !  
" okay Miss Steele you can make me pay for this later but right now i really think you should rush! Don't forget to switch the recorder on as soon as you get in his office and you will have only 10 mins to interview him okay ? " Kate instructed. She is very really serious about this interview and i have to do my best. I don't want to disappoint her!  
" Okay Boss ! Any more command Miss ? " I putted my hand on my forehead like a soldier. It made Kate laugh.  
" Yeah that's all Miss Steele. Now proceed to your mission, soldier ! " Kate replied with a harsh voice. We giggled like crazy which made us relax from that interview stress.  
"Okay,Kate i must get going now or else this Mr Black will not be pleased! " Did i said his name right ?  
"ANA ! IT'S MR GREY ! I beg you not to ask for Mr white or Mr Black there ! Repeat his name like a mantra while you drove there to remember his name." Said Kate with her hand on her hips and frowning. I smiled at her guiltily, i must really not mess over that interview.

I parked the Mercedes and got out the car. Is that the Grey House ? That skyscraper ! Obviously, it is ! The label, GREY HOUSE INC. is written above the front door. I lifted my head to look at the skyscraper. I wonder how does it feel to have one ?  
i walked to the reception and saw two blonde girls on the phone. i went to their desk and waited for them to finish their call. One of the blonde smiled at me and hung down her call.

" Good-morning, how can i help you ?" asked the smiling blonde while the other blonde is going through some lists on her computer.  
" Good-morning! Hmm i have an interview with Mr Grey. " oh i said the name with no mistake!  
" I will asses you to his floor and there Andrea the PA of Mr Grey will take care of you. Follow me,please Miss Kavanagh." She said with a very professional attitude. I follow her to the elevator. I don't like elevator it makes me sick. I hold my breath while it was going up. Will i be able to hold my breath till 30 Floor ? I started to breathe slowly and back to normal, i was trying to think about something pleasant. I started to wonder how Andrea will look like ? Maybe in her mid 40's, having wrinkles and smells too much of coffee?This is how most PAs looks like i think. How does look like? I forgot to do some research on him on the net. I imagine him, short, in his 50's, having three kids and married. I should be correct as it takes one lifetime to build such an empire.  
The elevator made a TING sound and the doors slide open showing a corridor. The Blonde with me went out first, followed by me. I noticed she is wearing a very high heel and is walking very comfortably with it. Unlike me who is wearing a 2 inch heel and hardly being able to walk. What a shame Ana. We stopped at a desk made of white marble. There were two blondes also behind the desk. Does Mr. Grey employs only blondes ? What is it with blondes ? I feel like being in Barbie world.  
"Andrea, will you please asses Miss Kavanagh?" Said the blonde to other blonde who were behind the desk.  
The blonde behind the desk lifted her head and looked at me with a small smile, told me to wait as is in a meeting in his office. I am very surprised to see that Andrea doesn't even match my imagination about her even at 1%. She is like a barbie, she has long lashes, small lips,big blue eyes ,her make up is perfect, her hair is perfectly combed into a sleek bun. Just as i was ready to go the couch in the corner to take a seat. I saw a lady in black maybe in her 50's coming out the office of . She was tall and elegantly dress. I suddenly feel so under dressed. She looked at me head to toe and smiled, it was a secret smile. As if she knows what is waiting for me. I returned back her smile and lowered my head. Her gaze were too intimidating. Andrea left her seat and went to give the lady in black her trench.  
" Have a nice day ahead Mrs. Robinson ! " Said Andrea with a big smile. That seems to be a very important woman maybe the mistress of ? As she walked pass me she looked into my eyes while going. Maybe she finds me attractive ? Maybe she is a lesbian also ? Would i date her ? No, she is too intimidating. I must say that she is very beautiful. Tall,I think she is a brunette i didn't saw her hair as it was cover by a large hat, green small eyes and pale like me.  
Andrea went to the Mr. Grey office and came back to tell me that he is ready to receive me.  
I went to the door and Andrea open it for me.  
I get in and saw a man looking at the great view of seattle. I saw only his back.  
"Welcome, Miss Kavaghn" he said with a rough cold voice but did not looked at me.  
I walked further and strechted my hand to be ready to shake my hand as he turn himself to look at i saw his face, i loose complete balance of myself and stumble over the something and landed on the floor. What a landing ! I used my palms as a protection so that my face doesn't kiss the floor ! I gathered my strength and suddenly i saw shining black shoes just in front of my nose. He gave me his hand as a support to get up. I brushed my dress with my hand and looked at . My mouth went dry as i looked at him,my heart started to beat like crazy. It's HIM. The guy from the cafe! He has grey cold eyes, i am in front of him staring into his eyes.

"Miss kavaghna? Are you okay?" ooh his voice is rough but i like it. "Miss Kavaghna?" he repeated, i immediately came out of my 'little world'. Now, i'm going all red as i'm so embarrass!  
"uhh yeah I'm okay ! I'm .. I'm s... Sorry. I'm not use to wear heels...uuhmm Miss kavanagh has not been able to come and she asked me to replace her.I'm Anastasia Steele." I lowered my head as i am not being able to look into his eyes. His grey eyes ... All my blood is rushing to me cheeks, i can feel it.  
"I hope she is find, i'm surprise she could not come, all the effort she did to have an appointment with me! Anyway,let's proceed to the interview Anastacia. Please take a seat." He showed me a left angle cushion seat. I settle myself and took out my question and recorder which i forgot to switch on when i came in . I didn't want Kate to know about my fall anyway !  
"You have 10 mins Anastacia." Said Grey,impatiently. He was tapping is finger on his sofa's rest arm. He was looking at me or rather staring and i could feel his intense look on me.  
" Please call me Ana. Okay, I will start. You're ready ?" I asked for his confirmation before starting.  
"Please proceed." He sigh. He was getting irritated, i could feel it. My Clumsiness is annoying him.  
" How did you build such a grand empire in so little time? Was it luck ? " i read out the first question and still not looking at him. He is too intimidating. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he has stand up and went to his desk.  
" My ability to see things differently and getting the best things made me succeed but that doesn't imply i am the only to be credited for my success but the person in my circle who made me their centre helped me to be where i am today. They allowed me to exploit their talent to reach the top. I gave them a purpose of living in other words. But to say that i was lucky.. Uh Hmmm for some people i am but personally i am not a superstitious person to believe in those things. I believe that some person are born to be leaders, just like me. Having ten thousands people working for me and controlling them is not luck but the mastery of controlling. You must have the capacity to think for thousands of people at once. " I was looking at him while he was talking. He had a secret smile on his face like he is simply love the idea of him controlling. He is a control freak.  
"So you are control freak ? " Before i stop myself from saying them, i had already committed the sin. MY MOUTH ! AARRGGHH ! I can't believe i just said this.  
" hahaha.. If you see it like that then yes, i am a control freak. I like having control over everything around me well it is not a bad thing to have control over things in life. Unlike some people who doesn't even have control over himself. I like everything to be done correctly and have my ways of doing it." He just laughed i can't believe this! just laughed and he is amazingly beautiful when he laughs. Oh what is happening to me? I am a lesbian ! I like girls only! I am going against the ethics of lesbianism ! The goddess of lesbians will punish me for sure i mean if one does exists...  
"I am sorry ! i didn't mean to tell you this. I am a little clumsy on my words. Kate i mean Miss Kavanagh always complains about it. Okay i will proceed to the next question." Now i can't wait till i leave this office and i swear to myself that i will never ever see him in my life after that interview. He is causing damage to myself. I looked at my question paper and asked the following question.  
" You have never been seen with a girl in photos. That raises a lot of curiosity, the question that we ask ourself is, are you gay ? " huh ? WHAT ? Did i just say that ? Oh i will kill kate ! I have made a fool out myself now ! He may think i'm his enemy ! If i was in his place i would have already throw me outside this office and banned all access to me. " I'm so so so sorry ! It's not me who made those questions ! it's Kate ! She is quite hard on her questions! You don't have to answer this question ! It's your personal life ! Why can't such a sexy man like you not be gay ?" Did i just admit to him that he is sexy ? Okay i'm going to go through this huge glass ceilings and threw myself in the air from this skyscraper ! I won't be able to live with this anymore !  
" Since everyone is interested in knowing my sexual orientation as a sexy 'hunk' , no i'm not gay."  
The way he has emphasized on GAY, is like he is slapping me ! I'm not looking at him ! He let out a giggle and smiled at me.  
" i'm really sorry about it . Do you want to proceed with the que... " i was cut off by a knock on the door, it was blondie Andrea.  
"Sir, your next meeting is ready? Shall i prepare the meeting room ?" Andrea also can't look at him into his eyes, he is too intimidating. She blushed as he met her eyes. Does he have that effect on everybody?  
" I'm not done with the interview yet, please postpone the interview for later Andrea." He said to Andrea with an authoritative tone. I was about to tell him that i'm done but he gesture to me to not talk. Oh wow control freak ! Andrea looked at him in shock as if he is committing a sin. Then, she nod and disappear.  
"Yes, Ana what was your question?" oh he said my name, like i want it. The way he said Ana, was different from others. It was like he was caressing the name with his tongue. It was so sexy.  
Oh shit, am i turn on by a man ? No, this is a nightmare ! I will wake up in a minute. No i'm still here,i'm not dreaming !  
This time i read the question before reading them out. " What does a man like you do in his spare time?". Oh thanks Jesus! At least a 'normal" question, i can be less embarrassed now but i will kill Kate for sure !

"I work and do interviews. During spare times i check all my paperwork and go through my progress". He has emphasis on 'interview' what does that mean !? I wish i could read his mind or even his expression. He has such a neutral expression, you never knows when he is happy or not. I can tell what a people feels just by looking at their gestures and expressions but that one is a riddle for me.

I read again my next and last question ! Which means i'm going out of here in few minutes !  
"Well my last questions is, how do see your life in 5 years? Having a much bigger empire and a family?" This time i smiled at him and was a bit confident about myself as i know this is the last time i'm talking to him.  
"In 5 years? Well, i'm not very keen to have my own family but having a much bigger empire than this one is a big yes ! Having a wife and children is not my thing. I have a complete different life style and i prefer stick to it than living like everyone. This is what made Christian Grey, i'm unique in everyway." He looked at me with his piercing grey eyes. He scanned me from hand to toe. He caressed his thumbs on his lower lips with made me stop breathing as that thing he did was more than hot ! I shift uncomfortably in my seat. I was biting my lips due to nervousness. I putted my question paper in my bag.  
"Does my presence disturbs you, Ana?" The hard voice said.  
"Excuse me, i.. i did not hear you well." No i did hear him, i just needed more time to process his question.  
" . . ? " Oh shit this is not happening !  
"uhmm uhmm ye.. i mean n..no no not at all! Why would i be disturbed by your presence?" I stammer. This is sign of stress especially when you are lying. I know he is able to read my reactions.  
" The last time i saw, you were running from the cafe and today you landed on face.. Have to do something with this?" HE REMEMBER AT THE CAFE ! Okay,today is my doomsday !  
"uh the cafe ? Which cafe? i don't remember?" Of course i remember ! I just wanted to act as if i don't remember !  
"Oh yes you do remember, Ana. The way you were looking at me yesterday and you rush out the cafe just to avoid my gaze again. I don't think you will forget that... " I want to die ! Now ! At this moment !  
"oohh yes i remembered haha ! I was staring because i though i had saw you somewhere but then i did not bother and just at that time i remembered i had to wash my clothes, i rushed out! it was not because of you! Why would i be fleeing you ! " That was the most ridiculous excuse i've ever said in my life!  
" Hahaha if you are saying Ana and please call me Christian." He smiled at me and this time he was showing his teeth. Oh He has beautiful teeth and .. lips.

" I gotta go now, ! I have some .. work to do ! Thank you having receiving me in your office and took time out for the interview ! I'm sorry about the pain you had you undergo because all those silly questions and my fall! Have a nice day ahead !" I lift myself from the sofa as Christian did so. As i took a step, i stumbled again ! This time Christian grabbed my arms and pulled me to him which made me accidently kiss him ! He returned back my kiss as his hands went down my lower back and i feel a shiver running down my spine and i let out a moan. Then,i realised what we were doing ! I pushed him and he was surprised !  
"Listen, this was an accident ! I did not mean to do this ! I am a lesbian at 100% ! I like only girls!" I told him.  
"oh you like girls and you kissed me thats cool.. " He raised an eyebrow and was very amused.  
"I told you it was an accident! Don't take out conclusion because i told you were sexy ! " oppss again my sharp mouth admitted to him that i find him hot.  
" Okay, you find me hot and you are a lesbian. " He was very amused now ! He was being playful and i discovered this side of him.  
" I'M LEAVING ! Goodbye MR Grey ! " I walked quickly to the door.  
"I hope the next time i see you won't land on your face again! " Said playful Christian behind me.  
I did not reply him, i went angrily to the elevator. Andrea looked surprised at me and at Christian who were standing at his door. As i get near the elevator the door open i get in and face the was standing in the corridor, hands in his pocket with neutral expression as the elevator were about to close, i saw him mutter, " Ana " just like he did earlier, he caressed my name.  
"Christian " And the elevator close.  
I closed my eyes and say his name again as if i was mediating on his name. That kiss, a kiss i will never forget.

*THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION (MY IMAGINATION) , I DON;T OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY. THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR IS E.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
